


Loki/Reader/Gabriel

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: Octoberfest NSFW Dark Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Implied oral sex (female receiving), Multi, NSFW, Nymph reader, Oral Sex, Smut, Spit Roasting, implied fingering, implied multiple orgasms, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Handcuff/Bondage request





	Loki/Reader/Gabriel

They said they would protect you.  One of the last of your kind, a highly hunted prize, you needed someone powerful on your side.  One god seemed unbelievable, but _two_?  

 

They said there were worse beings out there.  Ones who would use you. Ones who would discard you as soon as they grew bored.  Ones that created pain for sport, and relished in the screams of their victims. 

 

They said you were lucky.  Pleasure was a far more desirable price to pay, forgiving, and that you were meant for it.  You’d come to enjoy it, or, at the least, you’d come. 

 

With their silver tongues they made good on their word as chains of gold held you at their mercy.  Your sweet cries became a decadent addiction, as your own magic seeped out beneath their touch, and soon their focus became solely on your pleasure.  

 

They said it didn’t matter what you called them.  Captors. Saviors. You belonged to them now, and the cuffs around your wrists and ankles were an ever present reminder of your bondage.  

 

They manipulated your body every way imaginable, spreading you open, denying you the ability to touch or move beyond a desperate writhing.  They turned your blood to liquid fire with only their mouths and hands, igniting your more basic nature until you weren’t certain who was in control anymore: them or you.  

 

Finally, they put you in a position which could mean only one thing.  

 

You resisted the urge to rock back.  It was about all you could do on your hands and knees.  Your wrists and ankles were shackled tight together, attached to the table they’d placed you on.  The circular surface gave a swivel as one of them lined himself up behind you. 

 

“You ready for us, sweetheart?”  

 

You were almost dripping from both sets of lips, practically salivating at the sight of the naked body in front of you, his member curving proudly up his stomach.  Loki’s fingers caressed your face before tipping your chin up to meet his gaze. 

 

They said once you had a taste of godliness, there was no going back.  

 

“Open for me,” he commanded, and you didn’t hesitate to take him into your mouth.  His cock muffled your moan as the god behind you entered you, your walls giving an aching stretch to accommodate him.  They gave you a moment to get accustomed to their length and girth, testing the waters as they both eased in as far as they could go.  

 

You gasped as the god in front of you pulled back, allowing air to enter your lungs once more, the sound punctuated by a small yelp as the other nearly withdrew completely before snapping his hips back into you.  Fingers wove through your hair, gripping tight as they guided your head back down.

 

From there they set their demanding pace, every hard thrust from behind pushing you into the god in front of you, and everytime that Loki rocked his hips, he bounced you onto the one at your back.  They kept at it for hours, spinning you around at intervals, each taking their turn at taking you from both sides, until they finally got their fill. 

 

Sated, they brought you to bed, caging your tired body safely between them.  

 

They said if you continued to be a good girl, they’d let you out of the cuffs.

 

You weren’t certain you wanted them to.  


End file.
